


Set Fire

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: He set fire to the world around him, but he'd never let a flame touch her. Everything could burn to a crisp and die at his hands. Everything but her.





	Set Fire

After living a life in ice, a life of cold glares and hollow walls, Adrien set his world on fire. He watched the ice turn to water and evaporate around him and he smiled. It was over and he was glad to boil everything down to the truth. And it hurt. It burned his skin and melted his bones, but he was glad to finally know what was real and what wasn't.

Nino wasn't real. His words meant nothing in end. Adrien let the chaos take over his mind and his friend, his supposed best friend, ran away when things got too heated. He didn't want to be caught in the midst of the fire, so he left. Alya was fiery and fierce, but it was too much for her. She wanted warmth, but Adrien scorched her. She couldn't take it either, so she made her exit with Nino.

That was really the end of it. With those two gone, everyone deemed him too much to bear. So one at a time, then all at once, they left him. It hurt, but nothing was going to turn him cold again. He wouldn't allow that, so with every loss and every tear, he let the fire grow until no one wanted to be anywhere near.

That was fine, he told himself. If they so wished, they could distance themselves all they wanted, but they would still feel the warmth of what he had become. He would burn a brilliant light and no one would be able to ignore him. They could hate him and shield their eyes, but he was done with being pushed around.

His father was the first to feel the fire. The strings he used to control him were snapping and when he went to tie them back, Adrien released his rage and turned Gabriel to ash. He was done. He wasn't a push over, he wasn't to be taken for granted, he wasn't that timid and shy child anymore.

Plagg tried to talk sense into him, but Adrien wasn't hearing it. No one was going to tell him what to do anymore. So he burned him, too. If it's what it took to find the ones willing to stay, to find what was permanent in his life, he would burn everything to the ground.

Everything. Sizzling and crackling and breaking down to nothing. That was the truth of the matter. No one wanted him. Nothing would stay forever, and he was fine with that. He would be alone and have nothing to quell his flames. So be it. It was fine. Everything was fine. . .

“It's fine.”

“Don't lie to me.” she replied, holding him tight.

“If I don't lie.” he said, “I'll go down, too.”

“But if you keep lying, it'll only be worse in the end.”

“Then promise me something.” he pulled back and held her cheeks. So sweet and rosy. 

“Anything.” 

“When that time comes,” his thumb gently caressed her cheek, “Run as far away from me as possible.”

Her eyes broke, “I can't do that, Chat. Adrien. You know I can't.”

“My Lady.” he begged and kissed her nose, “Princess, please.

“No,” she buried her face in his chest, “I will never leave you.”

He set fire to the world around him, but he'd never let a flame touch her. Everything could burn to a crisp and die at his hands. Everything but her.


End file.
